Vocaloid: The Bacterial Contamination
by x-ElliKagami-x
Summary: Calne Teto is suffering every single day. How will she live without any support? Edging closer to suicide... Will it be too late, or will somebody help her? - Based off Bacterial Contamination by Hatsune Miku, with a slightly different ending. -Rated M just in case for scenes- -Oneshot- -COMPLETE-


_Kill yourself?_

I bash my head against the wall, the words screaming through my mind. If you want me to die so much, then I'll just do it now! I bash my head against the wall, harder this time. I feel as the hot blood trickles down my cheek. Locked away, in a tiny room. So small, the air supply will cut off any time soon. The legs attached to my mouth – cockroach legs – twitch with pain. But I don't care.

_Have you seen her? She's a freak._

_She's so annoying, ahahahah!_

Being contaminated is not easy. It's hard. People telling you to go die, jump off a cliff, talking behind your back. I don't care any more. I crack my head, harder. Harder. _HARDER._

My sight goes blurry slightly, but I want the words to stop. Stop. Stop! I scream stop in my mind.

_Kill yourself?_

_Kill yourself?_

_Kill yourself?_

It hurts. It hurts. It hurts... It hurts...! I stop cracking my head, then think. Another day awaits. I've done enough of this cracking for now. I stand up on my abnormal bug legs. I'm contaminated. It's no easy job. It hurts...

I crawl my way to 'school'. What good is a school if I don't learn? If no teacher dares to defend me? I don't even get marked fairly in my tests. Teachers give me A+ every time, taped up by fear that I'll hurt them for giving me less. I won't hurt anybody. Honestly. Only hurting myself relieves me of the pain that others give to me. I enter the school halls, and I hear a loud shriek. Several people run or hide. I'm used to this. I don't bother speaking.

"Eww, look who it is. Anybody got any bug spray?" remarks a female. I know this voice well. Kagamine Rin.

"Good one, Rin-chan! Hahaha, I think I got some in my locker!" replies a male. The annoying male related by blood to the queen of bitches. Kagamine Len.

"Gumi-chan, Gumi-chan~! Let's get outta here before she infects us!" shouts a male. Honne Dell.

"Guys, do you have to be so horrible...?" Gumi asks. Did she just defend me? No way possible.

"Ew, yes. Don't you dare take that freak of nature's side. Look at her! She's half skeleton half bug! Just like, ick. She's even got those darn legs attached to her mouth. It's sick," snaps a female. Hatsune Miku.

"We aren't ones to judge what one looks like."

"Gumi-chan, are you feeling ill or something?" Rin asks.

"M-Maybe I am..." Gumi mumbles, looking disappointed. I'm disappointed now. I thought that she was actually defending me. "You guys go on without me. I'll be there in a minute." I watch as Dell, Rin, Len and Miku waltz off, leaving Gumi behind. "Heyyah. You okay?" Gumi questions.

"Been better."

"How did you do that to your head? And plus, there's all that dried blood on your cheek," Gumi says.

"Who cares?" I spit.

"I care," Gumi replies.

"Why would ya anyway? Pff," I snap.

"Here, let me at least get rid of that blood," Gumi offers. She licks her thumb, and then presses it against my cheek softly, as she reaches up just ever so slightly. I'm not used to being shown this kind of care. "There we go. You look better now."

"I didn't look 'better' in the first place?" I remark.

"No, I didn't..." Gumi sighs.

"Exactly. Just shut up, and keep away."

"Te-"

"Shut up!" I shout. Gumi runs away, following her friends. I don't deserve such feelings shown towards me. That blood is a reminder of my pain and suffering, who is she to just wipe it away with her cursed germs? I have enough freakin' bacteria anyway! I crawl my way across the school hall angrily, watching as people scream and duck and hide. I enter the classroom, just managing to fit through. The teacher eyes me up as per usual. I stand at the back of the classroom. That's my 'seat'. At the back, out of the way. I have to do everything, such as pass books to teachers, etc. Everybody's scared to come near me. But how dare Gumi _touch _me? I don't want HER vile bacteria. It sickens me. The teacher begins the register.

"Calne Te- Oh. Of course _she's _here," the teacher says.

"Yes, of course," I mutter to myself, rolling my eyes.

"Len-san, could you go hand out the books, please?" the teacher asks.

"EW! Are you joking!? That freak's at the back! I ain't goin' anywhere near that thing!" Len protests. I'd rather just choke that little bastard right here, right now. But no. I have more control than that.

"Well, Calne Teto always does everything," the teacher says.

"Do you _have _to refer to my by my full name?" I ask, without any control of my mouth.

"I apologise, Teto-san." I grunt in reply, and keep my mouth shut once again. "Will somebody just please go and hand out the books?" the teacher asks.

"I will." Gumi stands up. "I don't mind going near Teto-chan," she smiles. Gumi stands next to me, and takes her time getting the books. "Oh, shoot. I can't reach. Teto-chan, could you please get that for me?" Gumi asks, awkwardly. I grunt, and pick up the book with my long arms. I hand it down to her. She smiles nervously, and then goes to hand the books up.

"I definitely think she's ill," I hear Rin mumble to Miku. And I'd rather slap the fuck out of that little... Ugh. But no, I have self-control. More sense than her. At least I _have _a brain.

"Okay. We had that assignment hand in today. Teto-san gets full marks again! Excellent work, Teto-san!" the teacher smiles, laughing. That laugh is SO annoying, and SO obviously fake. He gave me an A+ again for no reason. I don't deserve the extra damn treatment! I wanted to protest so badly.

"Gee, thanks, sensei," I say, biting my tongue. I see the teacher look up at me, and I swear I see him shudder. His skin is crawling as he hands me my paper. I can feel it; Sense it.

"W-Well," he says, his voice cracking. Rrh... I'm going to snap any time soon. I've already bashed my head half open because of these arrogant little bitches in school. I remember when my life was so easy. Three years ago, to be precise. Year Seven was just so fun...

_I had legs, normal ones. I had a normal body. "Teehee, this game is fun, isn't it, Teto-chan?" asked Miku. She was one of my closest friends. We were playing tag with Dell, Rin, Len and Gumi. We were running out in the field, until I crashed into a bug-looking person. I felt terrified._

"_Umm..." I whispered. The person bit my arm, and I screamed. Why did they just do that?! When my friends ran up to me, they asked me what was the matter. I tried to run after them, but I fell over. My legs were far too weak. I just collapsed... My friends screamed in horror, as I felt my legs change._

"_Eeww!" they squealed, and ran away. Even Gumi. I was never the same then. Ever._

I remember that day as if it were only yesterday. At least Gumi's tried to be nice. She knows that I'm a freak, yet she still tries to accept me for who I now am.

_Kill yourself!_

_You're absolutely disgusting and filthy!_

_Ick, go to a mental hospital!_

The words scream through my mind. Suddenly, to the point where it won't stop. I get so angry, that I pick up a table, and break it in half. The kids gasp. I breathe in and out, angrily.

"I knew it! She's mental in the head! She needs to be locked away in a mental house, before she hurts somebody!" screeches Meiko.

"LIAR!" I scream. I knew this day would come.

"Look at her! She's going off it!" yells Kaito.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I demand. I pick up another table, and throw it across the classroom, the anger in me building up by the second. The teacher ducks, but gets hit right on the head with it.

"She'll kill us all if she's not sent into the loony bin!" Miku shouts.

"IF YOU DIDN'T TELL ME TO KILL MYSELF, THEN I WOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS! I HAVE HAD IT WITH ALL OF YOUR PETTY LITTLE REMARKS!" I exclaim. My voice goes distorted – I can't quite explain it. It sounds like a demonic voice is speaking with me.

"We'll die if she doesn't stop!" Len says. Gumi is just watching.

"You. You!" I yell, pointing to Len. Len looks terrified. His face goes pale. Paler than anything. I reach out to his tiny body, and pick him up. "You stupid little bastard." I snap Len's neck in half, and you can _hear _the crunch. It sounds sickening, yet sounds so hilarious to me. A piece of his collar bone falls to the ground, and makes a 'clink' noise.

"L-Lenny-otouto!" Rin cries out. I drop his body to the ground, and pierce one of my legs into his stomach, and another straight down his throat. Then, I leave him, waiting for the reactions. Rin screams, and runs up to her brother, who lies dead on the floor.

"Teto-chan. Please. Enough..." Gumi shyly says. I stare at Gumi. Something stops me from killing her. My instict says 'no. Don't do it.' so I don't. Everybody has already fled the classroom. I suspect the whole school is evacuating now.

"Gumi. Why is it you have a way with me...? A way... I don't want to crush you, yet I have to. I just want to kill everybody who pains me," I say.

"But I won't pain you. I wouldn't dream of it. Remember? I was the one who cleaned up your blood..." Gumi whispers.

"I don't want your damn bacteria! Can't you see I'm a monster enough?!" I yell. I feel water in my eyes. Something that hasn't been felt for years.

"I wouldn't give you anything else. Anything... Except for my care and understanding," Gumi says. She looks into my eyes.

"How can you look at me? I'm a monster. A waste of air and space. I don't deserve to live," I hiss.

"You're not really a monster. I know that, because I trust you. I wouldn't trust anybody more," Gumi replies.

"What? You can care for me? Even though I killed your best friend? I can't deal with this any more!" I scream, and smash open the window, using my head to do it. Glass cuts into my scalp. I run. Run far away. Nobody deserves to put up with me any more.

I run into a swamp. My favourite place. I sit there, and there's water. And when I look at my reflection in the water, it smiles back at me, telling me I'm beautiful. It fills me with self-esteem. It only gets knocked back down though. So if I drown myself in the beautiful water... Nobody would give a damn. I try to lean down, but since I'm so tall, I can't properly. I want to see that reflection. The one who smiles at me, and tells me everything will turn out better some day. That somebody out there truly, truly loves me... The water escapes my eyes, and drips into the water. I can't believe it. I'm _crying. _

"I'm a mess. I ain't nothin' but trash... I'm another one of those worthless bugs that should be sprayed with chemicals until death falls upon my shoulders. I'm another one of those worthless bugs that should just be crushed upon with a foot..." I say. I feel something behind me. I turn around, quickly. I can't hide the tears now...

"You don't deserve any of that, Teto-chan," says a familiar, sweet voice. It sounds beautiful... Truly beautiful... Is that really Gumi? She looks far different. Far more beautiful... What has she done to me?

"You're... You're right," I say, an idea coming to my mind. If I were to pass this infection on to somebody else... By biting her. That's what happened to me. Surely, the person who gave me such vile bacteria is 'normal' now... "Gumi. Give me your arm."

"Um, okay. Anything for you," she replies. How gullible. I take her arm, and tilt my head back slightly. I inject three of my legs attached to my mouth right into Gumi's arm. She screams, and passes out.

"I don't feel any different, damn it!" I yell. I stare into my reflection in the water. I look normal, but I don't feel normal. Gumi is laying there, no movement at all. Well, it's perfectly fine to say she looks just _beautiful _when she's resting. I suddenly become short of breath. I stumble backwards, and fall on my back, feeling incredibly weak. I black out, just as I feel something change.

_3__rd__ Person POV._

Gumi stands over Teto. Gumi is now awake, but nothing has happened after she was injected by Teto. "It didn't work... My care for you... That won't ever be enough to destroy me. You look beautiful now..." Gumi whispers.

_Teto POV._

I wake up, lying on the ground. My vision is blurry, but I make out a figure towering over me. It's Gumi. How the hell did it not infect her?! Uugh... I feel one of my legs twitch. I can see properly now. However, it surprises me that I don't see my bug legs. I see only two legs... They don't look right... "You're awake. At last," sighs Gumi. She sounds relieved.

"Erh, duh I'm awake." Gumi giggles.

"Look at you. I'll help you up. Close your eyes," she says. I close my eyes, and I feel myself being lifted up. How on earth can Gumi carry me?! She sets me down. "Open 'em." I open my eyes, and can see the reflection in the water. My face looks different. I go to feel my mouth. Nothing's there... Wait. My hands seem normal... I walk closer to the water, and that's when I feel my legs being completely different. I stare down at my legs, and I don't see anything bug-related.

"I-I... I'm normal!" I shriek. I throw my arms around Gumi, tightly hugging her. She returns my hug.

"I can't believe it myself... But I don't mind what you look like either way. Teto-chan, you're truly beautiful, no matter what you look like," Gumi smiles.

"How did you not get infected... I don't get it..." I say.

"Because. I love you," Gumi admits.

"You... You love me? You even loved me when I was a freak?" I ask.

"Yes. Your personality was the most important thing, and I just love everything about you," Gumi replies.

"I... I've never felt anybody being nice to me... It's nice..." I mumble. Gumi presses her lips against mine. She's kissing me... It feels really nice. I know that she's a girl, but it's just so amazing. We stay kissing for quite some time. I've never been able to kiss anybody before, and since she cares so much for me, it's quite a beautiful experience...

_Time Skip._

I walk to school discreetly, holding Gumi's hand tightly. "I don't think I'm ready to do this," I say.

"Everybody will see you as your normal self... Well... Not that your other selfwasn't normal, but... People may finally accept you know," Gumi replies.

"I don't know if I'm willing to accept them, though. I nearly committed suicide. I came so close some times... We'll just have to see," I sigh.

"Yes."

Gumi pushes open the school entrance doors. She steps in first. I enter, a few paces behind her, but still keeping a good grip on her hand. I see all of the children's heads turn, and their eyes stare into my soul. I shudder slightly. I guess I still have those weird senses... "How the _hell _did she get back to normal?" Meiko asks, as if the other day didn't happen. I feel so guilty for killing Len. But it just had to be done. Everything was getting to me, but now... I just can't imagine ever gaining anybody's trust ever again. I see Meiko still has her pathetic words stored up just for me, though.

"What's that gotta do with you?" I snap.

"Well, for one thing, you're not a freak or a huge bug. What, did it just happen over night?" Meiko asks.

"Just get lost, Meiko-chan," Gumi says, defending me. Her eyes drift to my hand connected to Gumi's.

"Ooh, well. Somebody's... Close, hm?" Meiko smirks.

"Ugh... Like I said, it's got nothing to do with you!" I shout.

"Exactly. It's got something to do with everybody else. Hey, everybody! Look at this! Freak girl and nerd girl are best, best friends!" Meiko yells. Dell, Rin, Kaito and Miku rush over. Rin's eyes still look dark from the loss of her brother, but she looks as though she needs revenge.

"Gumi-chan, are you... Dare I say, lesbian?" Miku smirks.

"L-Let's go, Teto-chan," Gumi mumbles, her face going bright red. Kaito and Dell block the way.

"Get out of our way!" I demand.

"What, are you gonna go crazy on our ass? Like when you _killed my brother?_" Rin remarks.

"It was a mistake! I'm different now!" I try.

"Yeah, you're different all right. Didn't know you bent the other way," Kaito smirks.

"Stop it!" Gumi shouts.

"Y'know, you lot can never be pleased, can you? First, I nearly commit suicide multiple times because of my constant bullying for being a freak... Yes, I admit it! I was a freak. I wanted to die. I wanted to just slit my throat and end it all there! But no. I didn't. Now I'm normal, but I'm close to Gumi-chan... You find something new to tease me about?" I ask.

"Well come on, not everybody's perfect, dearest Calne Teto," Meiko says.

"Oh of course. Everybody but the group of rejects who belong in a circus. Of course," Gumi remarks.

"Just admit it. You two are lesbian. It's just so funny, in a way," Miku says.

"So what if we-!"

"No. Stop," I interrupt. "I'm sorry, Gumi-chan. But this has to be done. So what if I love Gumi-chan? In fact, I admit to it. Watch closely." I spin Gumi quickly into me, and press my lips against hers, closing my eyes. I can just hear the sickened expressions on their faces. I part from Gumi.

"Gah, point proven. You _are _a no life. You're both dead to us now," Kaito says.

"Rrh..." I whisper.

… _Later …_

No matter how normal I am now, the teasing still continues. What's the point in living? Even Gumi's depressed now. They can't continue to do this...

I'm sat alone with Gumi, in the empty street. It's sunset now, and we're just sat, miserably. "Gumi-chan... I just can't take it. What should we do?" I ask.

"I haven't got a clue... But maybe if we were to rid ourselves of the pain, then we could be truly happy..." Gumi says.

"Do you mean...?" I slowly ask. Gumi nods. She takes the bag off her back, and then opens it up. She pulls out two freshly sharpened knives. "Do you really want to do this?" I wonder.

"We can be truly happy... No one to bully us, tease us, judge us... We can be free," Gumi replies. She hands me one of the knives. I can't hesitate to do this. Just before we cut ourselves, we whisper one final time...

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I'll see you up in heaven... My angel..."

"I look forward to it..."

I and Gumi stick the knives into our hearts, and pull them out at the same time. I collapse onto Gumi, my arms going around her. Her arms do the same. "My..." I mumble.

"Angel..." Gumi whispers.


End file.
